Percy Jackson- Prince of Kyoto
by Damion Redcross
Summary: He was turned into a weapon. He was a demon that was feared and now he was a prince, adopted by a forgotten god and made the champion of the most unexpected god Perseus Jackson will rise above the rest whilst dealing with the people that left him trying to reconnect to him along with arrogant twin brother who won't leave him alone.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything from Percy Jackson except the Oc's i created**

 **Chapter 1**

"Today ladies and gentleman you are going to see a jump in human genetics" a male figure wearing a white lab coat said into a mic that resounded all around the room. All around the room were army generals and scientists that all have funded this facility and experiment.

In the middle of the room was a large tub of water that had needles all around it. Next to the tub of water was a vat of what looked to be molten bronze that gleamed in the light, all of the scientists have been preparing for this and they now finally had a candidate that would survive the procedure.

"As you know, over the years we have found children that hold strange powers and with these children that are always two connections. One is that at least one of their parents mysteriously disappeared and two their DNA is like no other human's meaning that they should not literally exists"

The lead scientist stated as he began to walk through the crowds towards a bunch of machines. Flipping on different switches, a heart rate monitor along with a pulse rate monitor was turned on.

"We have named these beings Mutants thanks to their extraordinary powers and with your help we have been turning them into the perfect weapons to use against our enemies. You all have supported this procedure however we have not been able to complete it… until now"

The scientist smiled as he moved his arm, pointing towards his left where to guards dressed in riot gear walked in, roughly pushing a boy who appeared to be around seven years old. His hair was jet black and reached his shoulders and his eyes were a glowing sea green. His body looked like had been trained in ancient Sparta with the muscles he has.

"This is Weapon X"

"X?" a general called out making the scientist turn his head

"X. means ten in roman numerals" he responded and turned back to the crowd "the amazing thing about Weapon X is that his power allows him to draw in power from any water source. With this power along with our research we have managed to create a serum that will allow his wounds to heal as fast as they can be dealt to him thanks to all the water in the air and blood in his body"

The scientist nodded towards the two gods who grabbed the helpless boy and dragged him towards the tub of water all the while the boy just stared at the vat of molten bronze

"Dr Wilson. Are you sure he can survive this. He is just a child" another scientist asked looking at the leader of the operation who just smiled at him and nodded, they began to strap the boy onto a metal table over the water

"Listen to me okay kid. You're going to be okay, you will probably feel pain like never before however it will only be for a short while" one of the guards whispered into the boys ear, the boy nodded as he was firmly strapped down however the restraint on his left hand felt more loose compared to the one holding his right arm down.

"The metal you see before you is known as Celestial Bronze. It is an extremely hard metal that is near indestructible" Dr Wilson began however images started to appear in the boy's mind of why he will escape

An image of his mother appeared however as soon as the boy saw her eyes he scowled and started to become angry, he knew exactly why he was here, he was left out in the forest and was taken in by Dr Wilson.

Noises started to be heard bringing the boy back to reality as the needles all around him began to turn. That was the one thing he hated. Needles. They started to move in closer, spinning too fast for the normal eye as the tip of the needles seem to glow with a tinge of orange showing that they were boiling hot

"I'm sorry for this my boy. But it's the only way to make sure they won't hurt you" Dr Wilson whispered to himself. He turned and nodded towards one of his fellow scientists who pressed a button

The needles moved in closer and suddenly plunged themselves into the boy's body, the molten celestial bronze began to fill up the needles as the boy began to squirm

"Begin the Celestial Bronze bonding" Dr Wilson called out. The molten bronze inside the needles slowly started to pump its way into the boy's bones, coating them and making them near indestructible. The boy's squirming became a sudden thrashing as he withered in agony

"Why is he thrashing like that? Shouldn't he be on Anaesthetic" one of the generals asked however Dr Wilson just shook his head

"No. because of his rapid healing no drugs will work on him. He feels pain just like all the rest of us" Dr Wilson stated however a sudden beeping was been given off alerting Dr Wilson

"Sir. His hands. The boy's hands have taken too much of the metal, they may not be…" the scientist stopped as they could hear screaming from the tub of water. The clear blue water slowly began to turn red.

All of a sudden a bronze colored looking blade that lengthened to around fifty five centimeters long burst out between the boys middle knuckles, the water turned even redder as the same thing happened to his right hand. The boy was screaming in agony as the monitors showed the bronze fully bonding with his bones.

All of a sudden they heard a rush of water, the boy sprung to his feet standing in the middle of the tub of water. Blood was leaking from his knuckles, chest, arms, legs however they watches as blood soon started to disappeared and the boy's wounds begin the heals.

All they could do was watch as the boy's chest that had been ripped during the metal spiking through his body slowly close, they saw his ribs glow a bronze color just before his skin covered it up.

"Rahhhhhhh" the boy roared in pain and anger as he stared down the people that turned him into an animal. The two guards that brought him into the room quickly aimed the guns at him

*BANG, BANG*

The sound of guns firing as bullets were shot directly at the boy, one of the boys went right into the boys skull making his head snap back however he simply just looked back towards the guards as the bullet was pushed put from his head and the wound healed

The boy gave a loud growl and then jumped onto the guards, the blades that came from his hands impaled into the first guard, pulling the impaled guard in front of him the boy used him as a meat shield as he moved closer towards the remaining guard.

Spinning around as he ripped his blades out of the impaled guard he swung wildly and decapitated the other guard. He looked around the room as all the army generals and scientist stared at him, he just snarled at them and escaped the room, cutting down any obstacle in his way.

The boy made his way towards the exit stopping just before the door he looked over the blades that were now a part of him. They glowed in the darkness as he tried to calm down, his breathing slowed down and the bronze blades slowly began to re-enter his skin he watched as the left large slits in between his middles knuckles that soon healed over. He soon started hear footsteps coming from behind him, taking action the boy kicked down the exit door and ran out into the wilderness.

…

He had been running for days now. Every time he stopped for more than an hour the facility's hounds would find him and alert his hunters. All he wore was the pair of shorts that the facility had given him and a knife that was strapped to his thigh that he used to slice open the throats of his hunters, however now he had to deal with something much worse than the facility that was chasing him.

For some reason ever since he had left the facility he had been chased down giant one eyed men and giant black hounds, for some reason the only thing that seemed to work for him were the golden blades that sprung out from his knuckles which caused blood to spill every time they came out.

The night was like any normal night. He had stopped to catch his breath but he quickly heard growling as out from the shadows came a large black hound baring its teeth at him. The boy had enough of the thing chasing him so instead of running he stood his ground, returning growl in response to the beast.

The hound charged at him, ready to bite his head off or slice his throat open with its claws. The two large bronze blades came out from the boy's knuckles causing him to grit his teeth from the pain, he entered a battle stance that he had trained with at the facility, and he could say that some good things came out from staying there, even meeting Dr Wilson and his daughter Natalia.

The battle stance allowed the boy to put his arm in between the hound's jaws stopping the beast from jumping on him as his fangs bit down, the boy just grit his teeth as drops of blood came out from the puncture wounds. The boy quickly raised his other arm and impaled the hound right in between the hound's eyes, it suddenly burst into a pile of golden dust surprising the boy, and most things he killed leaked out blood.

As the boy took a breather he suddenly felt something latch onto his left hand, snapping his head down he saw a cuff clamping down on his wrist as a chain appeared followed by the facility's 'white coats', guards and a pack of hounds.

The boy started to struggle, pulling on the cuff with all his might trying to escape as the 'White Coats' came closer

"Now, now Weapon X. we paid good money to create you and in return you will obey. I'm sure you wouldn't want us to wipe you again" one of the 'White Coats' said making the boy pause for a second as if remembering something.

He suddenly scowled as a powerful aura began to come off him, the aura felt sickly, it didn't feel right to the world as if it was a glitch in the cycle of life, the boy's power seemed to grow as he tugged on the chain. More and more guards had to grab hold as the chain started to move however the boys arm began to slip.

The 'White Coats' watched as the skin around the boy's wrist began to tear itself off as blood started to flow like a river, the blood added to the boys ability to escape the cuff as more and more skin began to tear off.

Soon enough a loud clang sounded as the chain and cuff it the floor. The boy just stared at his hand as it showed no more skin but bronze metallic fingers, his fingers moved like normal however to the boy he felt like they were no longer his fingers.

They were an attachment to a weapon that shouldn't exist. His eyes grew dark and his long hair clouded his eyes, no one could see the anger and rage start to build in his eyes as the blades in his arms began to slide out again. The boy looked up and glared at the people who wanted him to be a weapon

"You wanted the ultimate weapon, you got something wrong" the boy snarled as he stepped closer to the guards his eyes staring into their souls and showing nothing but the promise of pain

"the thing is, you created the perfect monster" the boy growled and then rushed towards the people that oppressed him, changed him and created him, the boy quickly appeared in front of two guards impaling them quickly as they had no time to react. The other guards watched as the light died in their eyes and soon they quickly pulled out their guns and unloaded on the boy.

The boy took bullet after bullet, taking steps back every time a bullet hit him, however they soon stopped firing and watched as all of the bullets were pushed out of his skin and his wounds began heal.

The boy look at his hand and saw it slowly recovering, the skin and muscle replacing itself. He once again looked at the 'White Coats' and the guards who all held a hint of fear in them, the boy couldn't really hold them responsible, they were only doing what they were ordered and paid for.

The blades slowly started to retract although his left hand showed where the blades went when they entered his body, he glared once at the facility's personal that had chased him and then ran off into the night.

…

He continued to run for what seemed to be five hours in total until he took a corner out from an alleyway where he came across two powerful people that gave off an intense aura that made the boy think he had run into something much worse than the hounds and the Facility.

Stood before him were two male figures that seemed to be happily chatting to each other as they sat at a single table, one of them seemed to be pouring a bottle of wine whilst the other stared at the drink with awe for some reason?

One of them appeared as a man in his early thirties, he seemed to have a large beer belly that was covered up by a tiger print shirt, his eyes were a light purple, like the color of grapes and his hair was a dark black that reached his shoulders.

Opposite the man was another male that looked completely out. The man was pouring a bottle of red wine into two glasses however his hands were shaking and it was obvious why. The man appeared to be ninety five, he had dark grey hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were a dark purple vortex that looked to be dull with old age. He wore a worn out black tuxedo suit that had a violet tie, tucked in his right arm was a large spear that had a black pole and a purple spear tip, on his left was a pitch black wolf that had piercing blood red eyes.

"Dionysus please, I would rather not talk about the people that banished me from my home, they are the reason I am like this and I would rather not like to know about them" the elderly man said as he took a sip of the wine, the boy heard the younger of the two who was named Dionysus sigh as he picked up his own glass.

"I know Hadrian but what do you want me to do. I know for a fact that the only reason you haven't gone completely is because of the small prayers you get from your wife and group of supporters in Japan. If you could just come to Olympus to Apollo could heal you then everything would be fine. You the only god in this dam earth that I can call friend" Dionysus said with a small smile

The elderly gentleman who was named Hadrian seemed like he was going to reply however they soon stopped when the sound of twigs snapping brought their attention towards the boy whose left hand had nearly finished healing. The man named Dionysus looked at the boy with annoyance and anger for interrupting his quality time with the elderly gentlemen whilst the man named Hadrian quickly scanned the boy with his eyes until they landed on his metallic hand that was just about nearly healed.

Hadrian's aura seemed to flare and grow more powerful as he stared at the boy. The boy stared right back at Hadrian without any fear however slowly began to back off, he may be practically invincible now thanks to the metal bonded to his bones but he wouldn't stand a chance at defeating the powerful man even if he was more than eight time older than him.

As the boy began to back off Hadrian stood up and began to walk towards the boy, his eyes continuing to scan over him until he suddenly smiled. The spear acted like a walking stick as Hadrian slowly made his way over and soon knelt down in front of the boy, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay now young one, I have seen that you have had a tragic life and I promise I won't harm you" the soft voice that belonged to Hadrian spoke as he slowly brought the boy into a hug hugged the boy, Hadrian let go and slowly moved his eyes beck towards the metallic hand that had just finished healing.

"If I may ask, do you know what your life was like before they experimented on you" Hadrian asked making the boy look at him in surprise, how did he know about the experiments they did on him, he had only just escaped.

"I…I don't know. I don't remember much, I have fragments but that's it" the boy replied making Hadrian look at him with said eyes before moving towards Dionysus who just raised an eyebrow.

"Sleep" Hadrian said as he waved his wrinkly hand over the boy's face, his eyes soon became droopy, he was fighting hard to stay awake however as soon as his eyes closed they snapped open again and seemed to glare at Hadrian which seemed to make him flinch since the glowing sea green seemed to turn into a raging storm, seeing the elderly male flinch made the boy a bit upset inside.

"Interesting, usually you would have fallen asleep by now." Hadrian said in a surprised tone although he held a small smirk on his face

"It won't woke, from what I can remember most things don't work. I heard that Antistatic won't work on me" the boy replied making Hadrian nod as his smile grew even wider.

"What's your name young one" the elderly male asked in a kind tone that made the boy wonder who such a kind gentlemen seemed to be friends with Dionysus since all he had done was glare at the boy

"I don't know. The people from where I escaped from called me Weapon X" the boy replied

"X?" Dionysus spoke up for the first time in a confused tone.

"They said that X meant ten, I was the tenth subject" the boy replied making the two males nod

"I'm going to try something okay young one, it may seem strange at first but just trust us" Hadrian said and then touched his forehead, a small cloud of mist appeared with an image within, however it didn't show what Hadrian wanted. Instead of seeing the experiment where he had gotten metal bones, a different image appeared.

It showed the boy being strapped into a chair, his eyes were a glowing sea green and not the hollow white. His arms were strapped to the armrests of the chair and a black gum shield like item was placed into his mouth

"The procedure was a complete success, wipe his memory and let the training begin" a man dressed in a lab coat said and then pulled a leaver. The chair that the boy was strapped too began to move backwards as a metal instrument came down and covered his face, the only thing that was visible was the boys glowing right eye. The sound of electricity and shocks began to appear when all of a sudden the boy began to scream in agony

"You will no longer be the boy whose parents abandoned and you'll no longer be the boy who was afraid of a fight. You will become the weapon you were born to be, you will become our perfect weapon"

…

The image within the mist began to disorient and soon disappeared leaving the two males looking at the boy differently. Dionysus no longer held his glare and Hadrian held pity, sympathy and worry for the boy.

Hadrian slowly brought the boy into a hug, the black wolf next to him seemed to curled up next to the boys legs, trying to comfort him

Not knowing what to do, the boy just stood there and let Hadrian hug him, however Dionysus on the other hand stared at the boy with an interesting look. This boy has gone through nothing like the other brats at the annoying camp and it would seem Hadrian had taken a likening to him, perhaps if Hadrian did what Dionysus hoped he would do, the old wine god would help out after all, Hadrian has helped him out many times and it's time to start returning favors.

"What us you name?" the voice of Hadrian broke Dionysus's trance as he watched Hadrian trying to talk to the boy and help him all though it was mostly Hadrian chatting and the boy just sitting looking at her with confusion.

"I'm guessing you don't have remember your name, mind you did say that it was X so that cant be it. Hmmm how about Perseus?" Hadrian said with a kind smile on his face which soon disappeared when the boy just stared at him.

"Well what do you think of it?" he asked trying to gain an answer from him

"Why are you doing this?" it wasn't the answer he wanted but at least he was speaking to him

"Because a young boy like you shouldn't have gone through what you have, I know you just met me Perseus but I want to help you in any way I can, so if you want you can let all your emotions out. I know you have them locked up inside of you and its okay to cry"

"No, crying is a show of weakness. Crying if for the weak who have no place among the strong" the boy answered back with a scowl and only now was Athena realizing what sort of life he had

"No my dear boy you have it all wrong. Crying isn't a show of weakness. It just means that you have been strong for too long" Hadrian said making Dionysus look at him with a smile, it would seem that Dionysus was right after all and hopefully with the help of this boy perhaps they could convince Hadrian to come and be cured, he no longer wanted to see his half-brother/best friend disappear for all eternity.

"Why… why did it have to happen to me? I never hurt anyone or did anything bad. So why did it happen to me" the boy cried and for the first time in while Dionysus actually felt sorry for a demi-god. He had snuck a glance at the boy's memories like Hadrian had, what he saw were fragment which were understandable after seeing his memory being wiped however the things he saw no one should have to go through.

"I don't have the answers to your questions young one. But like I said I will help you as best as I can" Hadrian said making the boy look at him whilst Dionysus's smile grew larger.

"I've always thought that family meant the most and no amount of power should take a family's place, let me adopt you Perseus, let me take you to my family and help you enjoy life"

"I wish to help as well" Dionysus spoke up making Hadrian turn towards him and narrow his eyes. it was probably once in a blue moon or rarer than that, that you would hear Dionysus, the god of wine volunteer to help a demi-god that he barely knew

"I wish to make you my champion Perseus" Dionysus said using the name that Hadrian had given the boy. If he made a bond with the boy then he could get the boy to help him convince Hadrian to go to Olympus and get his condition healed.

"There you have it then Perseus. I'll adopt you and Dionysus will make you his champion. Think of him as your uncle and me as your father from now on okay" Hadrian said with a smile

"But if I may ask, do you remember anything of your name" the boy shook his head however soon looked up and appeared to be thinking hard

"I believe that one of the people where they kept me said my last name was Jackson before they named me Weapon X" the boy replied making the two gods pale. They had heard that last name before, the whole of Olympus had heard it after all it belonged to a mortal turned immortal like the hunters of Artemis.

Sally Jackson, a mortal woman that Poseidon had an affair with and gave him twin sons. According to rumors one boy was made an outcast as Sally and Poseidon showered the older twin with affection. Three years after the twins were born, the youngest was forgotten and Sally Jackson along with the older twin Theseus 'Theo' Jackson were taken to Atlantis were Sally was made immortal.

Hadrian turned even paler than Dionysus because of one simple fact. The former queen and prince of the sea Amphitrite and Triton were now living at his home with his wife after he had offered them sanctuary, although since they owe him a favor perhaps they would bless Perseus and not try to kill him.

"Alright then I think you are going to like my home, from now on you will be named Perseus Jackson. Son of Hadrian and Champion of Dionysus. Now why don't I fix you up before bringing you to your new family? After all many people be confused if they meet the new prince wearing only a pair of ragged shorts"

Hadrian said as he held out his hand, Perseus as he liked to be called now took hold of it with a firm grip thinking that he would just disappear like everyone else did in his life. Perseus turned towards Dionysus and smiled at him

'Wait a minute. Did my new dad just say I was going to be a prince' Perseus shouted in his mind when all of a sudden, Hadrian and Perseus flashed out leaving a smiling old wine god who was dancing to himself happily thinking that his greatest friend won't fade from existence thanks to his new family

"Wait, he's going to show Perseus to his family. Oh I wonder how Damion will react when he finds out he had a new brother" Dionysus laughed to himself before flashing back towards Camp Half-Blood where he had to deal with his godly family's brat, hoping they Hadrian would quickly send Perseus and Damion to keep him company.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything from Percy Jackson except the Oc's i created**

 **Chapter 2**

As the sun rose, dim rays of light reached in through the window of a single room, disturbing the sleep of alone figure. The figure appeared to twelve years old. His hair was cut short and messy whilst looking to be jet black. When his eyes snapped open they appeared as swirling violet vortex's that held specs of sea-green within them along with holding aqua blue flames inside the pupils that, when he was angry changed to raging infernos.

As the boy leapt to his feet, the sunlight revealed a well-toned and muscular chest, almost like the boy had gone through Spartan training. He wore a pair of black cargo pants that had golden lining going down the side however the strangest thing about the figure was that growing out from the top of his head were two golden fox ears and protruding out from the top of his pelvis were nine golden fox tails.

Moving to the side of his room, a pile of clothes laid before him along with different weapons. Pulling on a tight black muscle shirt that held a snow white ouroboros dragon logo on the left peck, placing on a black frock coat that reached down to his kneecaps and covered his chest he moved onto his weapons.

He had two swords that were known as Nagakmi, they appeared to be twins as they both had the same silver blade and black and silver handle. Placed them onto his back in a cross like pattern he moved to a blade that looked like a great swords however was light, thinner and looked a lot sharper, the blade was known as a Nodachi.

Strapping it to his hip, the figure finally raised his right hand in the dim light and then suddenly a bronze blade grew out from between his knuckles and gleamed, the boy looked over the blade before finally calling it back into his hand and began to leave his room.

…

Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Perseus Kazuhiko Jackson. I am the son of Hadrian, the god of Stars, night and shadows, I am also the son of Yasaka. The queen of Kyoto and the wife of Hadrian. The two adopted me after they found me in the streets and Hadrian brought me to Kyoto.

I am also the champion of Dionysus. My uncle is a pretty cool guy, he complains a lot about this place called Camp Half-Blood but as soon as I or Hadrian give him some Sake he stops whining and becomes happy.

As you may or not be able to tell even though you know about my tails I am what's known as a Kitsune. A Kitsune is a nine tailed fox demon that has the ability to use fox fire, aqua blue flames which is one of the reasons why my eye now hold blue flames within them. I'm am also known as Weapon X although that name was left long ago.

Now the question is am I a troubled kid. Well if you have history like mine then yes, yes I am. My father Hadrian has managed to help me recover a few of my memories and one of which is who my real family were although I should disowned family were.

The woman that gave birth to me was named Sally Jackson, according to some people though she is now immortal and teaches at the place named Camp Half-Blood. I also supposedly have a twin brother and from what Dionysus has said when he is at camp he is an arrogant brat who thinks he's the best because he is the son of the big three.

Hmmm what else is there you should know about me. Oh yes you see the reason I had some control over water is because my birth father is Poseidon. The sea god of Olympus and an overall dick head. I mean from what Hadrian has told me he forced himself on Medusa inside of Athena's temple and then tricked Athena somehow into her cursing Medusa instead of helping her.

So with the help of one of my Patrons Hecate I have been learning to remove curses so that I when the time comes I can remove the curses placed on Medusa and probably Arachne since she doesn't deserve to be a spider monster just because she was better at Athena at weaving.

What else do you need to know about my family? Well with the help of my father, my great Aunt Lady Leto was freed from her prison and she currently lives in Kyoto with us. My Grandmother Lady Hera is a total witch.

However I believe I need to tell you the story of Hadrian. You see Hadrian is in fact the first born son of Hera and Zeus making Zeus my grandpa and Hera my grandma. Anyway he was given the domains of Stars, Shadows and the night. He was best friends with Athena, Artemis, Dionysus and Apollo however Zeus being the paranoid bastard (excuse my language please) he is, he believed that Hadrian was becoming too powerful and wanted to overthrow him.

Calling a vote of banishment and everyone turned against him except for Dionysus who cared too much for his friend. Hadrian's heart was broken after seeing everyone vote for him, his own mother Hera was even smiling at his banishment so he left in exile.

Zeus and the other Olympians wiped Hadrian from history and therefore are the reason for my father's condition. You see what not many people know is that gods need prayers to survive. All pantheons of gods need prayers to survive, the only reason why the Greek Pantheon is stronger than the rest is because they have the army of Demi-gods they created by breeding, literally you would think that they would keep it in their pants.

Anyway, if gods don't have any prayers to live off they slowly start to fade. A process where the god starts to rapidly age until he no longer can and from there they crumble to dust. It is a painful process and on I have tried to stop along with my mother form it happening to Hadrian.

Since he is not in the history books, nobody knows he existed, the only reason he has survived this long is because of the prayers that he lives off from me, my mother, the people of Kyoto and few other beings that I will most likely mention later on.

…

As I stepped outside of my house, I was instantly blinded by the rays of sunlight, the cool breeze blew against my skin and the smell of lavender and mint filled the air. As my eye got used to the sun's ray tow figures appeared by the side of my, both covered in armour and held Naginata spears.

"My Prince, the queen has asked for your presence" one of the guards said making me groan, seriously I have told them numerous time to not call me that.

"Thank. Where are they if I may ask?"

"The arena my prince, Lord Damion is in there training whilst they were awaiting your arrival. Lord Hadrian along with Lord Triton and Lady Amphitrite are there as well" I nodded my head and began to make my way towards the arena whilst I saw people bowing their heads to me which caused me to frown. I don't understand why they have to bow to me.

Before I get on with the story I guess I should say who Damion is. I don't know why the guards call him Lord Damion but they do. Anyway his full name is Damion Redcross I won't tell you his history without his permission otherwise he will most likely kick my ass however I can tell you that Lady Amphitrite adopted him as her son and Triton treat him like a brother and with respect.

Damion is also like a brother to me, he does have a bit of a sadistic side but I can understand that. His favorite weapon is a bow that Hadrian gave to him. It's a pitch black bow that can form arrows made out of shadows when the string is pulled back, he treats everyone fairly and is loved by everyone in Kyoto.

Finally there is one more thing I should tell you about him. Like me, Damion is a Youkai except instead of a Kitsune he is something much rarer and I believe is actually the last of his kind. He is a cat youkai known as a Nekomata. He has two black cat tails protruding out from his waist and two black car ears poking out from his head.

…

As I reached the arena. I saw Damion dressed in a pair of black cargo pants that had ocean blue linings, he also had a hooded crimson red cloak covering his face, he was practicing with a dragon Naginata, since Hadrian told him it would be good for him to be able to use something different than a bow.

"Perseus!" a voice spoke up catching my attention. Lady Amphitrite was smiling and waving towards me as Damion stopped his training and stood up straight. He always does it and he knows it annoys me.

My mother, Yasaka smiled towards me. She had flowing shoulder length golden hair. Her eyes were fox like and matched the color of her hair, she had quite a voluptuous figure that was covered by a shrine maiden outfit.

Next to her was my father who was now hooked on a heartbeat machine which to me seemed a bit stupid since he was a god. His spear had been changed to a walking stick and his ever loyal wolf was lying down next to his feet

"Father. You called for me" I asked as he seemed to just barely stand up and hug me, watching him struggle like that broke my heart and I truly wish that he would listen to me and my uncle Dionysus and go to Olympus to be healed, but he was a stubborn fool who refused to go.

"Indeed I did Perseus. Your mother and I along with Lady Amphitrite, Lord Triton and a few others have agreed to send you and Damion to America" my eyes widen and I could tell that underneath his hood Damion was shocked as well

"Why?" I asked in a calm tone, I was a bit angry on the inside however I didn't want to shout at Hadrian, especially not what after what he don't for me

"There has been troubling news. Reports of lighting clouds that hold no lighting have appeared. The so called gods of Olympus are fighting like children again and threatening war on each other which could cause Chaos for the whole world. I don't trust anyone else but you and Damion so I ask you this"

"will you please go to America and retrieve Zeus's master bolt and stop world war three from happening" my father sounded like he was pleading me, which just broke my heart even further seeing him do it in his condition however I saw a chance at helping him.

"If I do you have to promise me something" I said making him look at me "if I retrieve the bolt I will most likely be awarded a gift from Zeus. I want to use that gift to make them heal you of you condition"

Everyone looked at me and my mother had pride and love in her eyes as she seemed to fill up with joy, Lady Amphitrite along with Lord Triton seemed to be nodding in agreement making my father sign

"Very well son. I will agree to your terms" finally, I can heal him

"Where will I be going and when shall I be leaving" I asked

"My grandmother Lady Rhea will be coming to collect you two and flash you to America. You will be living with her and going to the school known as Yancy Academy. I have gathered information that a satyr is already positioned there and so they should recognise your smell and take you to Camp Half Blood where your uncle Dionysus will give you a quest to retrieve the master bolt"

I nodded my head in agreed and began to walk back towards my house, start packing weapons and other tools I would need along with clothes

"Oh and Perseus. Please don't forgot that I love you and I am sorry for making you do this" my farther said making it hard to be annoyed at him. I couldn't stay too mad at him when all he ever did was love and care for me.

…

One thing you should know about my great grandmother Rhea. She is one of the kindest people on the planet which also proves that kind people have the worst luck. Her children who are Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter and Hestia were all swallowed by Kronos until they were saved by Zeus. After the Olympians won the war they imprisoned Rhea on the island of Crete and basically forgot about her.

She wore a flowing white Chiton that blew in the small breeze. Her hair was jet black like mine and reached her shoulders, her eyes were an emerald green colour that like my mothers were filled with love and care.

She flashed us to America with her, where we lived until it was our time to head to Yancy Academy and to be honest it was the worst place on earth. There was a kid named Theseus Jackson and let me tell Dionysus was right, he was an arrogant brat that I had to make unconscious several times.

The satyr that my father said was named Grover Underwood. To be honest he seemed to try to hard to be friends with Theseus, the thing is though he took one glance at me and Damion and instantly turned away. What the hell man. Not that I want to be friends with him or anything but isn't meant to befriend Demi-gods and take them to Camp Half-Blood.

So why the Tartarus did he just ignore us like a mortal, actually perhaps he does think we're mortal. Oh man that would be funny, a person who is meant to smell demi-gods thinks we're mortal.

Well lucky for us our mission didn't seem to take long to start and it all started at a trip to the national history museum. I couldn't help but grin at the thought of what's going to happen.

…

So here I was sitting at the back of the school bus, wearing my normal outfit of black cargo pants, black muscle shirt and black frock coat. Damion was next to me covering his face with his hood and finally I had the upmost pleasure I sitting next to Nancy Bobofit.

Now I think I know what you're thinking. Wait a minute Perseus, I think I heard her named before, doesn't she have freckles, aren't her teeth orange and crooked making them look like she's eaten Cheetos and isn't her hair red and stringy.

Well I would you like. Yes good person you are absolutely correct however that was a week ago. Now for some strange reason her hair has turned to a flowing, silky red hair, she no longer has freckles on her face and her teeth have been straightened along with becoming pearl white.

She still acts like a brat but no one can deny that she is now probably the hottest person in Yancy Academy which only makes it funnier to watch when she turns down Theseus when he starts to flirt with her along with yelling at Grover when he tries to befriend her.

Seeing Grover literally try to crawl up to her can only really mean that she is a demi-god and since she suddenly got an extreme makeover it could only mean that she is a daughter of Aphrodite.

As the school bus came to a stop and the school kids barged each other out the way trying to get off the bus. I saw Mrs Dodds, our substitute maths teacher giving Theseus the stare down until she passed over me where she smiled and nodded her head.

You see there is one special thing about me that may not be known. Kitsunes are actually considered to be monsters and therefore since I am part Kitsune I am basically part monster, I have a small monster scent and have actually made a few monster friends over the years.

…

As I walked towards the front of the bus, Theseus decided it was high time to stand up and so directly barged into me, now if it was any other normal kid from the school they would probably fall over and Theseus would make fun of them however I didn't move a budge, instead Theseus cried out in pain and fell back in his seat.

My eyes glared at him, the blue fire turning to raging infernos making him whimper as fear entered his sea green eyes, I don't understand how this guy is supposedly the leader of Camp Half-blood he's a wimp.

Back to the story though thanks to my bones being coated in metal I hardly felt anything when he barged me, since he was the only one left on bard except for Damion and Mrs Dodds I was almost tempted to kill him and change the mist around

"Watch it yer sea-urchin" I growled which showed off my fans that I acquired when I became part Kitsune, I glared at him one more time before leaving the bus and heading into the museum which could only make things more fun and I could wait to get started on my mission.

'The Olympians think they know everything about the world. Well wait until they get a load of me'


End file.
